1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a remote control holder and more particularly to a remote control holder with a cup holder.
2. State of the Art
It is becoming more common that a typical home may have several remote controls in order to operate the various electronic devices used for entertainment. These electronic devices may include home theater systems, televisions, DVD players, CD players, stereos, surround sound systems, digital cable boxes, satellite television receivers and the like. Each device is often provided with a remote control to provide convenient modes of operating the device. While many devices can be consolidated onto a single universal remote control, certain devices cannot be controlled with the universal remote. Additionally, there are often functions of an electronic device that are not available while using the universal remote control.
Since various remote controls must be maintained in order to operate all of the electronic devices, there exists a problem with storing the remote controls while they are not in use. Conventional remote control holders include a pouch system that hangs over the arm of a chair or sofa and has pouches or pockets within which the remote controls are stored. These holders are limited not only in their abilities to store remotes, but further they are not visually pleasing and often detract from the décor of the room. Additionally, the conventional remote control holders lack the capability to aid in the location of a lost remote control and further do not provide other conveniences such as holding a cup.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of remote control holders for an improved holder.